The Shared Computer Facility is an essential and important computer resource both for basic science and clinical research at the Kimmel Cancer Center, providing shared computer hardware and software infrastructure, software development, and consultative services for computer-related concerns. In support of basic science at KCC, this is the primary Facility for scientist support with DNA/Amino Acid Sequence Analysis, and is a computational resource for the Structural Biology group which includes molecular modeling, NMR and x-ray crystallography. The Shared Computer Facility also support clinical research, providing computer resources for the Clinical Trial Support Services, the Jefferson Cancer Network, various program projects, and individual clinical researchers. Applications have been developed to provide controlled and secure access to clinical data, laboratory data, and protocol information for research and the management of clinical trials. For both KCC basic scientists and clinicians, the Shared Computer Facility provides the basic computing infrastructure, including network-accessible mass (disk) storage, Internet/World-Wide-Web access, and hardware and software experience. The SCF staff works closely with the University's information systems and hardware and software expertise. The SCF staff works closely with the University's information systems department, supplementing the generic network support provided by TJU with more comprehensive services attuned to the specific needs of cancer research. Additionally, SCF staff are available to KCC members for consultation on computer specifications and purchases, hardware and software installation and configuration, applications use, and trouble-shooting computer use problems.